The object of this study is to investigate the role genetic and non-genetic factors have in the production of an immunologically related disease such as bronchial asthma. Unrelated populations and families will be studied clinically as well as by using various genetic and non-genetic marking systems in the body. Specifically, the allergic response to ragweed in patients with allergic rhinitis and bronchial asthma will be investigated in depth.